Leverage Collection
by g-love99
Summary: ipod challenge...10 drabbles/ficlets


I-pod challenge:

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward!

4. Do ten of these and then post them

a/n: I am still working on my sg-1 fic, but am just a little stumped...also, this was my first shot at drabbles - though some ended up being too long to be considered drabbles, so more like a ficlet/drabble collection...I actually put our itunes library on shuffle - so if it seems a bit eclectic, its because 3 of us share...also, up until a month or so ago when I started reading leverage fanfic I was totally on board with the Parker/Hardison thing, but have since switched sides, so if Eliot/Parker isnt for you, you may want to skip these...

Leverage – Parker

1. Its' Only a Paper Moon – Nat King Cole

Without the team – Parker felt so lost, no thrill in anything she used to do. Kind of like the light had gone out, nothing seemed as shiny, as sparkling as it used to. She just felt tired and had no energy – until she saw them at Sophie's play – it was like a spark ignited, she felt all her nervous energy come back, she couldn't wait for the next job now…

********************************************************

2. One Shining moment – Diana Ross

She didn't know how it happened, she was never much of a people person, but she found herself surrounded by these four almost constantly and they didn't judge, but valued her abilities, even the ones that others just didn't get. So she got comfortable with all of them, really felt like part of a family, and then it somehow shifted, changed just a little bit, she felt herself drawn especially to _him_, he made her feel safe - to be, say, or do whatever came natural to her, this was a freedom she had never known before, and she decided she didn't care how it happened, she just wanted more.

********************************************************

3. You are not alone – Michael Jackson

She had thought she had found someone who wanted her, but just like so many men before he had just wanted to use her. She helped him steal what he wanted and he left, didn't say goodbye, just left her behind, alone, broken – or more broken. Eliot found her in Berlin, she couldn't remember how long she'd been wandering around Europe – no destination, no plan. It took him weeks to get her back to even a shadow of herself (only took him a fraction of that time to find and take care of the bastard that caused it). And every time he left, even to go to the store he had to be sure to tell her he would be back, that she wasn't alone anymore, and he wouldn't ever leave her alone again.

********************************************************

4. Complicated - Avril Lavigne

She didn't mean to make things so complicated, but she'd never been in a situation like this before. She really liked Eliot, liked how he made her feel, and who she was with him, but it also made her nervous and she didn't know how the team would react. Eliot said he didn't care, but she wasn't ready to tell them yet, so they decided to keep it a secret, and she just kept messing up.

********************************************************

5. Energy – Keri Hilson

She thought it was supposed to be forever, but all the little habits she had thought were so cute in the past, just bugged her now. He kept asking for more than she had to give and she was just so tired, she'd didn't have any more to give. He may have thought it was little things he asked for, but to her they were monumental, and she just didn't have the energy anymore, so she had to say goodbye…she left a note: "Dear Hardison…"

********************************************************

6. ABC (Salaam Remy Krunk-A-Delic Party Mix) – The Jackson 5

Parker sat with a cold bag of peas on her swollen eye mumbling, Eliot could only catch a word here and there, and finally asked her "What was that Parker?'

"Stupid Sophie, said it would be so easy to make you love me…said be open, look good, shake my ass...look where that got me"

"She said shake what?!?"

"Ugh, maybe not exactly that, but I got the idea, and she was wrong – it wasn't easy – and it hurts!"

"I'm so sorry Parker, but darlin', she probably didn't expect you to sneak into my room in the middle of the night while I was sleeping…Why don't we go to bed and you can try again in the mornin'…I promise it'll go just like Sophie said"

"Really?...you promise?"

"I promise darlin'"

********************************************************

7. We don't have to take our clothes off – Jermaine Stewart

"We don't?"

"No, Parker – lets do a few things together first, just the two of us, 'kay?"

"Um, okay, so, uh you wanna steal something together?"

"Maybe later, lets start small…how about we go for a ride?"

"Ooh, on your bike? The red one? Will you let me drive? How fast does it go?"

********************************************************

8. Chatahoochie – Alan Jackson

The first time they went away he took her down to Georgia. He couldn't believe she didn't know how to swim, so he taught her. They ate grape snow cones. The airline lost her bag, so she took a needle and thread to a few of his shirts, he'd never seen plaid look so good. She could see the effect they had, and made sure to wear plaid at least once a week – and every time she did they both thought of that first weekend in Georgia.

********************************************************

9. I will survive – Gloria Gaynor

He expected her to be uncomfortable in a relationship, awkward, unsure. She was nothing like that, she was strong, sure, confident – and it was sexy as hell. When they'd been together a while he casually brought it up and she explained that she was weak, a doormat in one of her first relationships, and that the end of that relationship had nearly crushed her, but she survived – and grew stronger. She knew her worth, and when the jerk tried crawling back, she made sure he knew it too. Eliot took one look at the unholy glee in Parkers eyes and made a mental note to never piss off this woman.

********************************************************

10. The Girl Is Mine – Michael Jackson & Paul McCartney

Hardison shook his head at Eliot, shamelessly feeding Parker a slice of cucumber, the dude was delusional if he thought Parker would ever go for someone with Eliot's violent tendencies...

Eliot crossed his arms and settled in to watch another of Hardison's pathetic attempts to woo Parker, making her sit through some cheesy sci-fi show, then asking if she wanted to "talk about…" – couldn't he see that Parker wasn't interested in talking about feelings, hers or anyone else's...

Nate & Sophie walked into the kitchen to see what was going on.

"Back off Hardison! She's mine!" Eliot shouted as he shoved Hardison.

"Hey, Man…I'm a lover, not a fighter…and she's mine, she kissed me, not you" Hardison snarked back.

"That was only for a job, you are not nearly man enough for her, you couldn't handle 1 pound of crazy, let alone 20…"

"Stop callin' her crazy man, she just needs someone who understands how she grew up, like me…"

Nate & Sophie noticed Parker sitting on a stool watching the argument with wide eyes, head bobbing back and forth as she followed the conversation. They approached her.

"Parker, honey, you okay?" Sophie asked gently, placing a hand on Parker's shoulder as the shouting match continued.

"Hmm, oh yeah, it's not me, it's Eliot and Hardison, something's wrong with them" she said with a shrug, grabbing a cookie and heading back into the living room.


End file.
